Szukajacy i Obrońca
by kasssumi
Summary: Ostatni rok Olivera Wooda, ostatnia szansa, na zdobycie pucharu. Chciałby zająć się tylko tym, ale ktoś mu zaczyna przeszkadzać.


Pismem pochyłym (c) J.K. Rowling, „Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu", wydawnictwo Media Rodzina, Poznań 2001, ISBN 978-83-7278-014-0.

Inspirowane: Woodworking by FlyToFerio na dA - .com/art/Woodworking-26035307

* * *

* * *

— _...Mają nowego kapitana i szukającego, Cedrika Digorry'ego... _

_Angelina, Alicja i Katie zachichotały. _

_— Co jest? — zapytał Wood, urażony takim frywolnym zachowaniem. _

_— To taki wysoki przystojniak, prawda? — odezwała się Angelina. _

_— Silny i milczący — dodała Katie i znowu zaczęły chichotać._

Wood miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych niepowołanych emocji oprócz oburzenia.

* * *

Kiedy pokazywał Diggory'ego Harry'emu, nie mógł nie zauważyć różnicy między nimi. Diggory nie wyglądał jak szukający; był wyższy i tęższy od Pottera. Na dodatek od Nocy Duchów, kiedy tylko widział Olivera, jego twarz się rozjaśniała i uśmiechał się. Wood peszył się za każdym razem, ale i był zaintrygowany. Rozmawiali ze sobą dłużej praktycznie tylko raz, właśnie nocując w Wielkiej Sali.

A teraz ten piętnastolatek nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie tylko swoim zachowaniem, ale też tym, jak reagowało na niego otoczenie. Wszyscy wielbili szukającego Puchonów, wszystkie dziewczyny wzdychały na jego widok. Niejasne poczucie zazdrości czaiło się w Woodzie, a wiedział on, że wynika to z tych posyłanych w jego stronę uśmiechów Diggory'ego.

* * *

Po meczu z Puchonami, Oliver nie tylko próbował się dwukrotnie utopić pod prysznicem. Stwierdził, że skoro i tak już bardziej zmoknąć nie może, równie dobrze może wziąć kąpiel. Zabierając suche i czyste rzeczy, nie susząc włosów, udał się do łazienki prefektów, do której miał dostęp jako kapitan drużyny quidditcha. Odkręcił na chybił trafił kilka kurków i rozebrał się. Usiadł w slipach na brzegu wpuszczonej w podłogę wanny, czekając aż się napełni.

Słysząc otwierane drzwi, odwrócił głowę z ciekawości i zbladł. Stał przed nim zaskoczony Diggory.

— Och. Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu... Och — wydukał szukający, stojąc w miejscu.

— Cóż. Gratuluję wygranej — pustym głosem powiedział Wood, wślizgując się do wanny.

— Domagałem się powtórki. To nie było fair. Wiesz, że nie chciałem takiego zwycięstwa — zaczął tłumaczyć się Diggory z pewnym zacięciem, podchodząc bliżej. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, prychnął wzburzony. — Nie masz zamiaru się do mnie odzywać, bo dementorzy silnie działają na waszego szukającego? Gdzie ja tu zawiniłem?

Oliver patrzył na niego w taki sam sposób, jak na malowidła na ścianach — jakby był gadającym kawałkiem zamku. Niewiele myśląc Diggory zaczął rozbierać się z irytacją.

— BĘDZIESZ się do mnie odzywać — zawyrokował, zostając w bokserkach i podpływając do niego. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. — To tylko jeden mecz. Dwa lata temu wy wygraliście po pięciu minutach.

Wood odwrócił głowę z grymasem na twarzy. Wypominanie sukcesów, kiedy był świeżo po porażce...

— To moja ostatnia szansa — zaczął, niemal płaczliwie — żeby wygrać puchar. Mamy świetną drużynę. A jakiś cholerny Syriusz Black akurat teraz ucieka sobie z Azkabanu, zsyłając nam dementorów na głowy! — Ostatnie słowa wyrzucił razem z głośnym pluskiem rąk o powierzchnię wody. Spojrzał na Diggory'ego wściekle. — Wybacz, że nie jestem entuzjastycznie nastawiony do czegokolwiek, co odbiera mi marzenia.

Mierzyli się w ciszy wzrokiem. Diggory zagryzł jednak wkrótce wargę, a następnie powiedział:

— To nie ja. To przepisy.

Wood znowu odwrócił spojrzenie i chciał odpłynąć, ale Puchon nie dał mu tej możliwości. Chwycił go mocno za łokieć, przysunął się bliżej i pocałował go.

Oliver wyczuł w tym pocałunku desperację. Nie zrobił nic, żeby go przerwać, a nawet i pozwolił, aby Puchon wtargnął językiem do środka jego ust. Wood nie był zbytnio rozpustny, ale miał za sobą wiele pocałunków, z wieloma osobami. I dostrzegł, że Diggory też ma spore doświadczenie, bo jego technika była starannie dopracowana. Nie odsunął od siebie Diggory'ego, a nawet zaczął ostrożnie oddawać pocałunek. Widział, jak na twarzy chłopaka maluje się dzika radość i brak chęci przerwania pocałunku.

I zupełnie nagle cała frustracja Olivera z powodu meczu przelała się do jego ust. Niemal warknął, miażdżąc wargi Diggory'ego swoimi, obracając go tak, że wbijał jego plecy w brzeg wanny. Szukający nie wydawał się zgorszony takim zachowaniem. Oderwał jednak usta, aby zaczerpnąć oddech, przez co Gryfon skierował się na jego szyję i tuż pod szczęką zaczął ssać. Diggory pozwolił mu na to, a nawet odsunął głowę w bok. Kiedy jednak chciał owinąć ręce wokół ramion Wooda, ten drgnął i odsunął się na metr. Oboje oddychali ciężko.

Oliver nie był pewny, co spowodowało jego zachowanie, ale nagle cała świadomość znowu wróciła. Mecz. Przegrał mecz, bo Puchon znajdujący się teraz przed nim złapał znicz, gdy Potter spadał z miotły...

— Teraz pójdę — odezwał się cicho Diggory. — Pomyśl o tym, co się tu stało. — Podpłynął do Olivera i pogłaskał go po policzku. — Bo ja bym chciał, żeby to nie było jednorazowe.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z wody, pod zdziwionym spojrzeniem Wooda. Ubrał się pewnie i uśmiechał nieśmiało. Siniak pod żuchwą zaczynał się tworzyć...

— Diggory, twoja szyja... — zaczął powoli. Puchon zerknął w lustro i — ku zdumieniu Olivera — zarumienił się, zasłaniając ślad dłonią. — Mogę to usunąć. Znam zaklęcie — dodał Gryfon.

— Nie — rzucił pospiesznie Diggory. — Nie, chcę, żeby zostało. Będzie mi przypominać o twoich ustach.

Teraz Wood się zarumienił, ale Cedrik tego nie widział, wychodząc z łazienki.

* * *

Wood mało pamiętał z weekendu. Na posiłkach niezmiennie rzucał mu się w oczy odsłonięty, jakby eksponowany siniak na szyi Diggory'ego. Słyszał już przynajmniej pięć dziewczyn mówiących, że to ich zasługa. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym i ledwo do niego dotarło, że był odwiedzić Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Kiedy pewnego śniadania nie zauważył już śladu na szyi Puchona, poczuł dziwne sensacje żołądkowe. Wwiercał się spojrzeniem w Cedrika, co zarówno Gryfoni jak i mieszkańcy Hufflepuffu brali za chęć mordu. Z trzaskiem odkładając sztućce odszedł od stołu, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie jest zdołowany ani zazdrosny przez to, że płeć piękna lgnie do Diggory'ego jakby był lepem na muchy.

Cedrik chętnie by za nim poszedł, ale nie mógł. Miał lekcje, a potem musiał trenować... Westchnął i odgonił spojrzeniem bardziej natrętne dziewczyny.

* * *

Mecz z Krukonami pod koniec listopada był żenujący dla Puchonów. Pewnie dlatego Wood nie widział na posiłku po meczu kapitana ich drużyny. Podsłuchał, jak pałkarze mówią coś o tym, że Diggory siedzi jeszcze w szatni. Nie wiedział, co go pchnęło do pójścia tam, ale poszedł.

Cedrik siedział na wyświechtanej, starej kanapie, z podciągniętymi kolanami pod brodę i patrzył tępo w ścianę przed sobą. Oliver wślizgnął się do środka i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi. Cedrik drgnął i spojrzał na niego, po czym odwrócił twarz, aby ukryć swoją minę. Wood podszedł i usiadł obok niego, nie dotykając chłopaka.

— Przegrana boli, prawda?

— Sromotna przegrana — wymamrotał w swoje kolana Puchon i po krótkiej ocenie sytuacji opuścił nogi, aby usiąść prosto, równolegle do Gryfona. — Myślałeś nad nami?

Oliver wzdrygnął się, patrząc na Diggory'ego. Nie po to tu przyszedł, ale teraz, gdy Cedrik o tym wspomniał...

Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, kciukiem głaszcząc jego szyję, patrząc na niego poważnie.

— Jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. To nie powinno...

— Już nie będziemy ze sobą grali. Już nie — sprostował Cedrik.

Tu miał rację. Wood zmarszczył brwi. Czy nie mogliby więc spróbować?

Przesunął dłoń na kark Diggory'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie. Puchon znalazł chętne usta Olivera i wtopił się w nie równie ochoczo.

Po paru minutach pocałunki przestały być wystarczające dla Puchona, więc oderwał się na dłużej od warg Olivera, znacząc jego szyję. Ten odsunął twarz z uśmiechem satysfakcji i spojrzał na Diggory'ego. W jego oczach zobaczył ochotę i niedostatek. Uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy Puchon bez zaproszenia usadowił się okrakiem na kolanach Olivera.

— Chcę kontynuować — wyszeptał mu do ucha, aby po chwili władować w nie język.

Wyzwolił tym cichy jęk z gardła Gryfona. Dłońmi masował tył jego głowy i kark, łasząc się i mrucząc. Samemu jęknął z zadowoleniem, czując silne dłonie bramkarza na sobie. Wiedział, że Wood może wyczuć każdy twardy mięsień na jego torsie i nogach, tym bardziej napinał je i rozluźniał. Z lubością wrócił do całowania, rozpinając swój strój do quidditcha. Oliver jednak szybko unieruchomił jego ręce za plecami.

— Nie — wyszeptał w usta bramkarza. — Nie tak szybko.

Diggory syknął we frustracji, ale pokiwał głową. Zsunął się z kolan Gryfona i usiadł obok niego, opierając się o jego ramię. Oliver zaoferował mu swoją rękę, którą ten skwapliwie chwycił, podziwiając twarde odciski na jej powierzchni. Sam miał raczej delikatne dłonie, chociaż nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć.

Posiedzieli jeszcze jakiś czas, zanim nie rozdzielili się przed zamkiem.

Woodowi wróciła cała maniakalna energia i oprócz niego tylko Cedrik wiedział, że dodaje mu jej widok śladów swoich ust na szyi Puchona.

* * *

Sielankowe dni Olivera skończyły się przed rozpoczęciem nowego semestru. Gryfoni mieli grać z Krukonami i musiał postarać się załatwić sprawę swojego szukającego. Po kilku relaksujących godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie Diggory'ego, poszedł do Harry'ego i dowiedział się o Błyskawicy. Nie spoczął w namowach McGonagall, żeby mu ją oddała, póki nie wyzwała go za to, że nie przejmuje się życiem Pottera. Sfrustrowany nie zauważył, że kiedy opowiadał do Cedrikowi, ten ledwo co powstrzymywał śmiech.

* * *

Dzień meczu przyszedł szybko. Wood, jak i praktycznie cała drużyna, pławił się w glorii Błyskawicy. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy Diggory (z wyeksponowaną szyją) podszedł i gratulował Harry'emu tak wspaniałego sprzętu. Wychwycił sugestywnie zapraszające spojrzenie Puchona i pierwszy odszedł od stołu, kiedy tylko było to możliwe. Ledwo przeszedł dwa korytarze od Wielkiej Sali, kiedy został wciągnięty do pustej klasy.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, mlaskania złączonych ust i odgłosów ssania, Wood odsunął się od Cedrika, nie bez żalu.

— Muszę iść.

— Mhm — wymruczał w jego ucho Puchon. — Powodzenia — dodał, uwalniając Olivera ze swoich ramion.

Wood skinął głową i po krótkiej chwili wahania wyszedł na mecz. Cedrik, z uśmiechem zadowolenia, transmutował kolory na swoim szaliku w czerwień i złoto, a następnie wyszedł, aby zająć dogodne miejsce koło bramek Gryfonów.

* * *

Widział euforię Olivera z wygranego meczu. Korzystając z zamieszania i podziwiania Pottera i jego Błyskawicy, znalazł się przy Woodzie i ucałował go szybko. Następnie mrugnął i zniknął w tłumie. Oszołomiony zwycięstwem Gryfon poczuł się jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy, ale wiedział, że dzisiaj już nie zobaczy Diggory'ego. Dzisiaj pokój wspólny Gryffindoru będzie świętować.

* * *

Po tym zwycięstwie Cedrik rzadko miał możliwość widzieć się z Woodem. Kiedy starszy chłopak nie miał treningów, to chodził tak zmęczony, że chyba tylko wola walki trzymała go w pionie.

Ale Diggory to rozumiał. Przestał eksponować szyję, żeby czasem Gryfon nie czuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest jeszcze zajmowanie się nią. Gdy tylko udawało im się wykraść trochę czasu z napiętego terminarza Olivera, Cedrik starał się, aby spędzali go na odpoczynku i relaksu. Wood wydawał się wdzięczny, co pokazywał wzrokiem i dziękował słowami. Często po prostu siedzieli w ciszy, Diggory na kolanach Olivera, z rękoma w jego włosach, podczas gdy Wood obejmował go ramionami i opierał głowę o ramię Puchona. To wystarczało, aby zwiększyć poczucie bliskości między nimi, której tak bardzo złakniony był Cedrik.

Dwa dni przed finałowym meczem, Oliver był nieobecny duchem. Diggory słyszał, jak mamrocze pod nosem różne punkty strategii przeciw Ślizgonom. Przyszpilił go płasko do kanapy w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie zwykle odbywały się ich schadzki, po czym ułożył się na nim.

— Oliver. Wygracie. Pokonacie Dom Węża i zdobędziecie puchar.

Wood nie wydawał się przekonany.

— Musimy szybko zdobyć ponad pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi...

— Tak. Harry da sobie z tym radę. Oliver, proszę. Jesteś tu ze mną, bądź więc ze mną cały — poprosił Cedrik, zaczynając całować Gryfona.

Wood zasadniczo nie był w nastroju, nie myślał w tych kategoriach w tej chwili. Jednak nie chcąc robić przykrości chłopakowi, oddał pocałunek. Diggory jednak nie dał się nabrać. Czerwony z gniewu i wstydu, oderwał się i wstał.

— Proszę bardzo. Skoro nie chcesz mojej obecności, wystarczyło powiedzieć.

— Cedrik...

— Oszczędź mi — warknął Puchon i wyszedł, odrobinę za mocno trzaskając drzwiami.

Oliver naprawdę nie miał teraz głowy do tego, żeby biec za nim.

* * *

Cisza pomiędzy nimi nie została przerwana. Wood gdzieś na dnie świadomości wiedział, że Cedrik jest zły i to jego wina. Ale musiał teraz myśleć o meczu.

Po meczu już nic nie myślał. Tylko płakał na szyi Pottera, ciesząc się, że jego marzenie się spełniło. Kiedy został odciągnięty, nadal ze łzami w oczach zaczął się rozglądać po tłumie, który otoczył drużynę Gryfonów. Już miał zamiar zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy znalazł to, czego szukał.

Ciepłe usta, które tak dobrze znał, zmiażdżyły jego wargi. Objął Diggory'ego mocno, przyciągając go do siebie. Zostali tak kilka chwil, ale i tak nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, zbyt byli zajęci podziwianiem szukającego Gryffindoru. Cedrik odsunął usta, jednak nie mógł cały, bo Oliver go trzymał.

— Przyjdę jeszcze dziś — powiedział bramkarz.

Diggory uśmiechnął się tylko i wywinął z jego ramion. Wyrwanie się w takiej chwili podpada pod niemożliwość.

Puchon widział, jak cała drużyna idzie świętować do zamku, a po nich cała szkoła. Sam znalazł kilku przyjaciół i udali się do Wielkiej Sali. Po zjedzeniu kolacji udał się do biblioteki, pouczyć się.

Wracając do pokoju wspólnego, przeżył szok. Musiały minąć dopiero około dwie godziny od zakończenia meczu, a na jednym korytarzu przed wejściem stał Wood, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, już przebrany w normalne ubrania. Diggory cieszył się, że odprawił wszystkich przodem.

— Nie było cię w Pokoju Życzeń.

— Nie myślałem, że uda ci się wyrwać.

Wood opuścił ręce wzdłuż boków.

— Jak widać, udało mi się wyrwać — powiedział, rozkładając lekko i sugestywnie ramiona.

Diggory obrzucił korytarz szybkim spojrzeniem. Kiedy się zorientował, że są sami, wpadł z impetem na Wooda.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał cicho Oliver w jego szatę — że zachowywałem się jak świnia.

— Byłeś przejęty. Trochę za późno to do mnie dotarło. Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział Cedrik, wpijając się w Gryfona całym sobą.

— Spotkamy się w Pokoju Życzeń — wydusił Oliver, odstępując i skręcając w odwrotną stronę. Diggory od razu pomaszerował prosto do celu.

* * *

Cedrik zbliżał się powoli do swoich szesnastych urodzin. Jego rozwój, zarówno psychiczny jak i duchowy, nie został w żaden sposób odznaczony od normy. Dlatego dosyć często myślał o seksie, a ostatnio równie często o Oliverze. Te dwie myśli niemal zawsze występowały razem.

Dlatego pomyślał sobie, że dlaczego by nie spróbować go uwieść teraz, kiedy wypełnia go euforia? Ostatnio Gryfon kazał mu zwolnić, ale to było kilka miesięcy temu. Teraz raczej powinno pójść gładko.

Diggory wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i usiadł na ich zwyczajnej kanapie. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, chociaż wyglądała ona na większą niż zazwyczaj. Starał się nie zwracać na to większej uwagi, mając nadzieję, że Oliver nic nie zauważy.

Wood wślizgnął się do środka i powoli podszedł do Diggory'ego. Usiadł na kanapie i od razu przyjęli swoją zwykłą pozę „początkową". Uda mocno do siebie przyciśnięte, ramię Olivera owinięte wokół bioder Cedrika, ręka Diggory'ego na karku Wooda, a druga na jego kolanie. Puchon bawił się włosami bramkarza, słuchając o jego emocjach podczas meczu. Sukcesyjnie, powoli, przesuwał dłoń z kolana Olivera w górę, a oddechem drażnił jego szyję pod uchem. Głos Wooda załamał się, kiedy płatek jego ucha znalazł się pomiędzy wargami szukającego. Wyrwał mu się też z ust niekontrolowany syk, gdy poczuł dłoń chłopaka na rozporku swoich spodni.

— Cedrik...

— Mm? — wymruczał Puchon, zacisnąwszy dłoń. Obrócił się bokiem i przesunął rękę w górę, pod koszulę Wooda. Bramkarz drgnął i sapnął, ale, ku radości Diggory'ego, nie powstrzymał go. Odwrócił twarz, znajdując rozchylone usta, w których się zanurzył. Ramię na biodrach Cedrika uniosło się i Puchon przez chwilę był pewny, że podąży w górę jego pleców. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy palce dłoni wsunęły się w spodnie szukającego. Diggory oderwał się na chwilę, aby móc ściągnąć przez głowę koszulę Olivera i swoją. Chciał pozbyć się ubrań jak najszybciej, aby jego chłopak się czasem nie rozmyślił. Gryfon wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał się na tym zatrzymać, ale Cedrik mu na to nie pozwolił. Wstał z kanapy i w ustach Wooda nie przebrzmiało jeszcze jego imię, kiedy pozbył się butów i spodni. Oliver wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał, ale jednocześnie coś go powstrzymywało. Zarumienił się, widząc wybrzuszenie w bokserkach szukającego.

— Cedrik, naprawdę uważam, że...

— A ja uważam — przerwał mu Diggory, stając pomiędzy nogami Wooda i biorąc go za rękę — że powinieneś przestać myśleć.

Przysunął dłoń Gryfona do swojej bielizny, z cichym jękiem. Oliver nie cofnął dłoni. Przesunął się na brzeg kanapy, dłoń wycofując wzdłuż pachwiny na bok biodra Puchona. Spojrzał w górę, przez co Cedrik oparł dłonie na jego ramionach, aby utrzymać się prosto.

— Mogę? — zapytał, wsuwając dwa palce za gumkę i ciągnąc lekko do siebie. Diggory powoli pokiwał głową, oddychając ciężej. Jednak Oliver przesunął tylko palce wzdłuż gumy, po czym wyciągnął palce. — Poczekaj chwilę — powiedział, odpychając lekko chłopaka od siebie. Cedrik patrzył lekko zaskoczony, ale Wood po prostu ściągnął swoje spodnie i odrzucił na bok.

Puchon zagryzł wargę, widząc równie twarde wybrzuszenie w slipach bramkarza. Nie wytrzymał dłużej, ugiął się na nogach i wylądował okrakiem na kolanach chłopaka. Przylgnął do niego ciałem i ustami, ocierając nie tylko język o język, ale i biodra o biodra. Wood pomrukiwał często. Diggory czuł, że jego miednica również unosi się, grając wspólnie z jego napierającą.

Pocałunek wymykał się szukającemu spod kontroli, więc oderwał usta i uniósł głowę w górę. Jednocześnie poczuł wargi na szyi i silne ręce na pośladkach. Zaskoczyło go to, ale nie tak jak Olivera. Przesunął ręce samoistnie, a teraz nie miał zamiaru odsuwać ich tak szybko. Dzięki nim wypracował tempo, nie za szybkie, ale którym oboje mogą się rozkoszować. Kiedy wyćwiczył szukającego w tym rytmie, odsunął dłonie i wsunął je pomiędzy ich ciała.

Poczuł silne pociągnięcie za włosy, gdy wyciągnął penisa Diggory'ego z jego bielizny. Po chwili to samo zrobił ze swoim i złapał oba w swoje ręce. Teraz cichy, gardłowy skowyt wydobył się z Cedrika. Wood zaczął silnie ssać jego szyję, a poprzez gwałtowne jej ruchy siniak rozszerzał swoją powierzchnię. Rękoma zastąpił ruchy ich bioder i po chwili zaczęły rozbrzmiewać w pokoju urywane krzyki i ciężkie oddechy.

Spełnienie przyszło i minęło. Gryfon i Puchon uspokajali się, opierając swoje czoła na ramieniu tego drugiego. Oliver sięgnął różdżkę i wykonał niewerbalne zaklęcie czyszczące nad ich torsami. Przytulił chłopaka do siebie i pocałował go delikatnie w skroń.

— Cedrik?

— Mm?

Wood parsknął śmiechem.

— Wszystko dobrze?

— Mhm. — Diggory czuł się przyjemnie senny i szczęśliwy.

— Ubierz się, Cedrik, bo zmarzniesz. Potem możesz spać.

Puchon niechętnie zszedł z Wooda, sięgając po swoje spodnie. Koszulę jednak założył Olivera. Bramkarz nie skomentował, ani nie potępił. Rozłożyli się w ubraniach na kanapie. Cedrik ułożył głowę na ramieniu Wooda i uśmiechając się niedorzecznie, zapadł w sen. Oliver dołączył do niego parę minut później.

* * *

Diggory obudził się sam. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że już jest wieczór, za parę minut minie godzina policyjna. Zerwał się i pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego, jednocześnie zadowolony ale i zaniepokojony.

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali było jak zawsze sprawdzeniem, czy coś przybyło od ostatniego wieczora, czy coś ubyło. Część Gryfonów i prawie wszyscy Puchoni zdezorientowani patrzyli na Olivera Wooda, wchodzącego do środka w znajomej koszuli Cedrika Diggory'ego, podczas gdy ten siedział już w tej gryfońskiej.

Bramkarz pobiegł wzrokiem do szyi szukającego, który miał na niej duży, siny ślad. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zaczął iść do pomiędzy stołami Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu. Zwalniał jednak sukcesywnie, widząc speszoną minę szukającego. Szybko znalazł wymówkę, podchodząc do bramkarza Puchonów, pytając go o opinię o swojej wczorajszej grze. Po krótkiej rozmowie wyszedł z sali bez śniadania.

Widząc to, Cedrik zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i pognał za nim. Kiedy z sali wejściowej dobiegł pisk spóźnionych na śniadanie dziewczyn, połowa obecnych osób we Wielkiej Sali pobiegła zobaczyć, co się stało. Trafili akurat na moment, kiedy Oliver całował Diggory'ego w policzek, ale nie wrócił się, aby coś zjeść. Razem z Cedrikiem odeszli, cicho rozmawiając.

Ich dłonie ocierały się o siebie, ale nie złapały.

Grupa z sali wejściowej wlała się do Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy mogli słyszeć, jak świadkowie wydarzenia ogłaszają, że widzieli szukającego z Hufflepuffu rzucającego się na bramkarza Gryffindoru, który przyjął go otwarcie. Wspomnieli też coś o wyrzutach Cedrika, ale po kilku słowach Olivera („musiałem się pokazać w pokoju wspólnym"), było spokojnie.

Gryfoni i Puchoni popatrzyli po sobie.

— Integracja! — wrzasnął Fred Weasley, jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć i uderzył pięścią w stół. George uśmiechał się, szturchając łokciem brata.

— Wiedziałem, że coś jest między nimi — powiedział niemal równie głośno. — Inaczej Wood zabiłby Diggory'ego...

— ...za złapanie Znicza po tym, jak Harry spadł z miotły — dokończył Fred, wyglądając co najmniej, jakby zrozumiał teorię Einsteina.

— A skoro kapitan go lubi, my nie możemy nic zrobić z zemsty — uzupełnił George. — Szkoda.

Bliźniacy, po wygłoszeniu tych słów, pochylili się ku sobie i zaczęli szeptać. Obecni nadal patrzyli dziwnie, ale kiedy zaangażowane domy przestały się zajmować sprawą, dali sobie spokój.


End file.
